


Heartache

by masaringo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaringo/pseuds/masaringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young doctor Yifan's been really busy lately. Needless to say, his boyfriend Tao isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

It was always the same. Greet the patient. Check their vitals. Lecture them on keeping a healthy lifestyle, knowing they wouldn't really listen. Smile warmly as they bowed and thanked him. _Start all over._

 

The patient, an old man who'd been seeing him since his graduation, closed the door behind him, leaving Yifan alone for the first time in a couple of hours. Finally letting his reassuring smile slip off, he slumped on his desk chair, wishing he could just go home and sleep for a year. Not that that could ever happen. He had several finals coming up, and he couldn't risk to fail, not on this stage of his master. 

His next patient wasn't scheduled until several minutes later, so he leaned back on his chair, loosening his tired limbs before reaching for his phone with dreaded anticipation. He had to admit he was a little surprised (and a tiny bit disappointed) when he didn't found a single message waiting for him.

It had been quite a while since certain young man had taken up to himself to overload his inbox with a detailed retell of every single thought that went through his mind. So, this was certainly odd. Should he be worried about it? Yifan tried to recall their last conversation for any clues that might indicate that his immature little boyfriend was mad at him, but came out blank, wincing a little at how distant said conversation actually seemed.

Shaking his head, he sat straight back on his chair. He'd give the matter some thought when he got home.  _If_ he ever got home, that is. Reaching for the communicator, he asked the receptionist to send his next patient in, grabbing the patient's file as he got to his feet.

Giving it a glance, everything became suddenly much, much clearer. He wouldn't put it past him, to be honest.

He was in the middle of a deep, suffering sigh when the door was opened, and, of course, there he was.

"Good evening, Doctor~" the beautiful voice, that he had actually missed quite a lot, singsonged, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Tao," he rolled his eyes at the boy, feeling more at ease now that he was here. Although he shouldn't be.

"Doc, it's been a long time since my last visit..."

"Don't call me like that, Taozi. It's weird," he scrunched his nose, "Anyway, why are you here? I told you last time that it wasn't appropriate for you to come to my workplace like this."

"Don't be like that. I made an appointment as a patient and everything," Tao pouted, making his way to the patient's chair and reluctantly sitting on it.

"Tao, you know I'm not playing. It's my job we're talking about."

"Who is playing?"

Yifan sat back on his chair, too exhausted to deal with this. Even after almost three years of being together, Tao still caught him off guard sometimes. They'd met when Yifan was fresh out of med school, having graduated relatively early and tasting the joy of being a physician, on his way to becoming a cardiologist, at the lovely age of 23. Now, though, at 26, routine had washed most of that excitement away. It wasn't as if he didn't love his job, because he did. But it was as rewarding as it was demanding, and sometimes, in days like today, where there weren't enough hours to do everything he needed to, where patient after patient came and went, when he felt like he was falling behind in his studies (not to mention in  _life_ ), he was just so  _tired_. Tao, on the other side, was barely 22, still in college, still fresh and young and expectant. 

"Tao," he groaned, "Come on. What's going on now?"

"Well, you see Doc. I think there's something wrong with my heart."

"Really? And what would that be?" the sarcasm in his tone was practically palpable.

"See? That's what I came here for. I guess you'll have to check me," and like that he got up, walking resolutely to the examination table and sitting on it, dangling his legs over the edge as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Yifan approached him reluctantly, determined to wrap all this act up and move on to some real, sick patients. Placing his stethoscope on his boyfriend's chest, he listened to the steady pounding of his heart for a couple of minutes before pulling apart.

"Your heart is perfectly fine, Zitao."

The young man frowned at the use of his full name, usually reserved for when Yifan was really mad at him, and he didn't think that was the case now. But, if Yifan had decided to follow him with his little doctor-patient game, then he wasn't about to back out.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," he replied, leaning to whisper conspiratorially at him, "My boyfriend broke it."

"I see. And how did that happen?"

"I barely see him nowadays. He's always working and doesn't have time for me."

"Have you thought that maybe he doesn't have a choice?"

"Of course I have," Tao swallowed, eyes fixed steadily on the floor, before clenching his jaw, "But that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Yifan stared back at him for a couple of moments, unsure of what to say before his shoulders drop defeatedly. He brings a hand to his boyfriend's cheek, caressing the warm skin.

"Just... Hold on till next week. Please. Once exams are over we'll go out every day. I promise."

"But I don't wanna wait!" the boy snapped, eyes wide and anguished; "I'm always waiting! I must be the only person that has to make a fucking medical appointment to get to see his boyfriend for five minutes! And you... You don't even answer my text anymore! You don't call even when you say you'll call back! You've been pretending that I don't exist," he finished quietly, angry tears pooling on the corner of his eyes as he yanked Yifan's hand away from his face.

And he was right. Yifan was aware of it, hated every single truth. He didn't want any of this to be like it was, but between his work and his studies he barely had time for himself, let alone for Tao.  But his boy was about to cry and he felt his resolve crumbling.

"Hey, Taozi. I'm sorry, okay? But-"

"Whatever," Tao jumped from the examination table, heading for the door. Before he got out, he turned to Yifan, looking over his shoulders, "You're a lousy doctor, you know. You don't fix broken hearts."

Before he could take another step forward Yifan recovered from the numbness that had taken over him, reaching to grab Tao's arm.

"Wait," his boyfriend stopped on his tracks, still facing the door, "What can I do? To... to fix it?"

Tension seemed to seep from the man's shoulders, and he finally turned around, shortening the distance between them until he could place the side of his face on Yifan's chest, breathing him in deeply. Yifan was momentarily startled by the gesture before he melted into him too, wrapping his arms around his back and resting his chin on his boyfriend's dark hair.

"Hugs can cure," he stated in a small, muffled whisper against his chest, making Yifan smile softly.

"Yeah? And what else does?"

Tao took a step back, regarding him with a genuine smile, "Kisses. Kisses help too."

Yifan leaned forward, placing a kiss to his forehead with a smirk, "Like that?"

"Highly ineffective, Doc," Tao frowned before his lips broke into a smile and he leaned into Yifan, pressing their lips together. He started moving them slowly, hesitantly at first until Yifan caught up, pressing back with gentle, lazy drags of his lips.

They pulled apart after a couple of minutes, a bright smile on Tao's lips that had Yifan mimicking him before pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"Better?"

"Not even a little bit," Tao pouted before he beamed again.

"No?"

"Nope."

Yifan was grinning when he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer until he could almost taste his lips. The boy held onto his neck, and once again they joined their lips. Yifan felt need bubble up inside of him, tracing Tao's lips with his tongue before their tongues joined.

It was hurried, slightly desperate with the knowledge that they didn't have much time, that they weren't sure when they'd be able to be together again. Yifan hadn't realized how long it had been since the last time they'd kissed like this, their meetings usually being brief due to his lack of time, leaving Tao hurt and frustrated like before.

Yifan had to change. He couldn't stand it any longer. He  _needed_  Tao, loved him with his whole being. His boyfriend was the most important thing in his life, and he was about to lose him without even knowing it. He wouldn't let that happen.

The kiss deepened until they broke apart, panting for air for a moment, before pressing back together immediately. Yifan nibbled at Tao's lower lip, soothing the small ache with his tongue and relishing the way the boy let out a small moan against him, lips curled into a smile.

The taller man trailed his hands till they were resting on his boyfriend's ass, kneading lightly and forcing a groan out of Tao, who in change tightened his hold on his neck and chuckled.

"Taozi... I promise... I'll fix... Your heart, okay?" he promised between kisses. Tao nodded, kissing him back fervently.

Yifan tightened his hold on him, pulling him up and earning a startled yelp before he placed Tao on the examination table, settling between his legs. He immediately brought a hand to the hem of his shirt, grazing the narrow strip of skin and causing Tao to pull away minimally.

"Your hands are really cold, Doctor," he chided with a smile.

"Sorry," Yifan mumbled, completely unapologetically, brushing his fingers through the pliant boy's firm abdomen. 

"Missed you," Tao sighed, lips barely leaving his.

"Me too, babe," Yifan's teeth scraped his lip, pulling it into his mouth as he touched him, treating him like fragile crystal, "So, so much. Much more than you think."

Danger signs flashed before his eyes when he felt Tao's hand on his groin, applying just enough pressure to have his groaning. They should stop there. They really should. He definitely shouldn't be doing this in his consulting room. But then Tao's touches became more insistent, and the little resolve he had left flied out of the window.

Tao was smirking at how loud he was being, purposefully dragging those sounds out of him. He didn't waste time in unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper before sneaking a hand into Yifan's pants. A grin broke into his lips as he continued moving, watching the way Yifan's hardening member strained the boxers.

"Hey! You're wearing the ones I gave you!" he shrieked excitedly at the realization.

Well, Yifan did wear it often. They had been a birthday present, and Tao had said long ago that his ass looked great in them. Yifan had the unbiased opinion that he was absolutely right.

"Just for you babe," he earned a light shove on his shoulder for his corniness, but it was totally worth it. Tao finally took his member out of his underwear, smiling so brightly it made Yifan shiver with want. 

"We... shouldn't be doing this here," he stated, not doing anything to stop Tao from where he'd returned to jerking him off.

"Yeah. We probably shouldn't," Tao agreed without intention of stopping.

Yifan raised his hand to his boyfriend's face, pulling him forward until they were kissing again, clashing of teeth and tongues as his movements became a little bit less centered. His mind was beginning to fog with pleasure, the rhythm of Tao's hand just right, as usual, as he knew he liked it.

He pulled away from the boy, stopping Tao's whine when he removed his white coat, leaving it aside. Then Tao's hands were on him, untying his tie with nimble fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt, dropping everything unceremoniously on the floor before turning back to Tao, undoing the last few buttons of the man's shirt until he could pull it down his shoulders. He captured his lips for a short kiss, which Tao broke before hopping of the examination table. Yifan stared at him bemusedly as he went to where his coat had been discarded, freeing himself from his shirt and putting the garment on before turning back to Yifan.

"Do you mind if borrow this, Doctor?" he questioned with an innocent smile.

"Whatever you want baby," Yifan pulled him back to the examination table, sitting him on it before kneeling between his legs. 

"We need to hurry. It's not nice to keep the other patients waiting," Tao froze in surprise as he undid his pants before his smiled running his fingers through his hair lovingly and relaxing into his touch. Yifan stared at his member, angry red and  _pulsing_  on his hand, and moved his hand up and down a couple of times, swallowing at the sight. It had been way too long since they'd done anything of the sort, their last few times having sex being rushed, mostly practical matters without any sort of foreplay. Yifan had been tired. He still was. They hadn't had time. Now they didn't, either, but Yifan was beyond caring. He'd never wanted to taste his boyfriend on his tongue as he did now.

Tao was writhing under his touch, before his mouth had even gone closer to him, and Yifan couldn't help his smirk as he teased, "Well, you sure seem like a healthy boy to me."

"I do my best Doc," Tao snapped irritably, turning his head to conceal the heat rising to his cheeks.

He continued pumping his member, watching entranced as his boyfriend moaned his name above him, before liking a strip from the base of his cock, placing a kiss on the tip. Tao's fingers tightened on his hair, urging him to take him properly and shivering when Yifan chuckled so close to him. 

He closed his mouth around the head, tasting the saltiness as he licked around it, just the way his boyfriend liked, before pulling back to lick his lips. He took inch by inch of Tao's member until he had taken all of him, nose nuzzling against his pubes. Tao's knuckles were white where they clutched the table, raising his hand to cover his mouth once his moans became too loud for a relatively public place.

Making a conscious effort to breathe through his nose and ignore the gagging feeling, Yifan began to bob his head, swallowing around Tao every time he bottomed, bringing him closer to the edge by the second. When he felt the distinctive taste of precum, le ran his tongue teasingly through the whole length before pulling out, earning desperate whines from his boy as he pumped him slowly.

"There's no need to hurry. We don't want the appointment time to finish before I check you all over, right babe?" he winked at him before leaning to lick one last strap from the base to the head. Fuck, he still wanted so much.

Tao whimpered weakly before nodding, "Sure, Doc. But hurry up. I won't last much longer," he smirked.

Yifan stood up, taking both of their members in his hand and beginning to jack them off at a fast pace. Tao brought a shaky hand to his neck, tilting his head until he was able to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, taking his time to explore Yifan's mouth as if it was the first time they were kissing, as if there was nothing more important than them in the word. And Yifan wanted that moment to last forever. He felt the buildup frustration of the previous days grow in him, every pound of his heart a reminder of how much he needed the younger man panting in front of him.

His body, though, was becoming restless, wanting more and more, urging him to push forward.

"Turn around," he mumbled into Tao's mouth, pulling away forcefully. Tao was quick to obey, pulling down his jeans as Yifan helped him get out of his boxers. With a nudge, Yifan pushed him to face the examination table, leaning on his elbows with his ass up in a truly inviting pose.

He still had the coat on, the white fabric a stark contrast to his skin,  blocking the view of what Yifan wanted to see the most. He pushed the back of the coat away, groaning at the perfect view of his boyfriend's ass before running his hands gently along the cheeks, barely a caress. 

"As perfect as always, baby."

Tao snickered, pushing himself further up and arching his back teasingly, "Hurry up, Doctor," he groaned then, voice low and impatient. Of course Yifan'd hurry up. Not that he'd last much longer anyway.

He pulled away from the boy entirely, striding to his desk drawers in search for something that could function as lube. He came across a small bottle of vaseline. It was not ideal, but it'd have to do. He made a mental note to buy some lube for his office, discarding the thought immediately when it registered. Because no, this could never happen again. It was way too risky. And, besides, he was just doing this because his boyfriend needed him. Or at least he wanted to believe that.

The first finger was in with practiced ease, Tao squirming as he pumped it in and out fast, not wanting to lose a single moment. When he felt Tao rutting on the table, rubbing his cock against it in desperate need of friction, Yifan introduced a second finger, not waiting for him to get used to the stretch before beginning to scissor him. 

Mindlessly, he pushed the coat out of his boyfriend's back, trailing his fingers down the heated skin, lingering on his waist and relishing in the way he felt Tao relax beneath him minutely. He bent until he was able to reach the boy's neck, placing lingering kisses and trying to distract him from the possible pain he could be feeling. The preparation was rougher than usual, furthermore lacking a proper lubricant, but they didn't exactly have time to spare, and Tao would finish soon if he kept stimulating him. 

Yifan pulled away when he considered him prepared enough, covering his member in the vaseline and positioning it in his entrance before looking back at Tao, who clutched the back of the table and nodded curtly. 

"You look so gorgeous," he whispered against his ear, trailing kisses down his back before slowly pushing in. 

He kept moving steadily and deliberatively, only pausing once he bottomed out. Tao couldn't keep in the pained scream that left his throat, knuckles white where they were holding him up and body trembling from the tension. Yifan ran a hand through his back, waiting for his body to get used to the pain. It had been expectable, considering the lousy preparation and lubricant and the lack of condom, but it unsettled him nonetheless. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, because soon enough Tao began squirming under him.

"Don't-" he groaned, "Don't stop."

Yifan beamed in relief, settling his hands on his boyfriend's hips before pulling out and back in, the wave of pleasure crushing through him to hard that he gripped Tao tighter in an attempt not to increase his pace.

It wasn't long before Tao moaned without a trace of discomfort, pushing back on him slightly. He could see the boy trying to conceal his groans, aware that they couldn't be loud in their current situation, and whimpering and sounding like a kitten. And that was enough encouragement for Yifan to let go of his control and speed up, forcing Tao further into the table.

"Doc- Doctor," he moaned loudly, biting his lip afterwards, "Slower, please."

It was honestly the last thing Yifan wanted to do, but Tao's wishes came first and he slowed down, back to the gentle pace they'd started with. 

"If you keep going so fast I'm gonna finish," Tao mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear, and most probably not meant for him to do so.

"Then finish for me, baby," Yifan said sweetly, leaning on his back as he continued to push into him.

"But I don't want to..." he groaned into his hands, which had left the side of the table, moving instead to hide his blushed face.

Yifan stared at him in slightly worried confusion, "What? Why not?"

"I don't want this moment to end. I wanna be like this forever."

Yifan felt his heartbeat skyrocket, even faster than before, if that was even possible. A little bit of panic ran through his veins. He didn't want it either. He wanted to be with Tao as long as he lived, keeping him happy and safe. Loving him.

He stopped moving completely, earning a whine from his boyfriend before pulling out all together.

"No! What the fuck!" Tao yelled. Yifan couldn't help but to laugh as he reached for his hand, helping him to get back on his feet before turning him around to face him. Placing him back on the examination table, Yifan settled once again between his legs, joining their lips together for a fierce kiss. Tao kissed him back, albeit hesitant at the change. Yifan licked into his mouth, tasting his boyfriend as much as he could, noticing that Tao was being completely compliant, an attitude he only took when he was embarrassed. Yifan smiled into the kiss. His boyfriend was just so freaking adorable.

"I want to be with you too, Taozi. Forever," he looked into his eyes seriously, meeting with equally intense ones, "I hadn't realized how much I'd missed you until now. I need you so much," he kissed him again, shorter this time, chaster, before wrapping his arms around his waist, "Come on baby. Put your legs around my hips," he instructed, and Tao was quick to do so, holding into his shoulders for leverage.

Yifan pulled him up a little, allowing his member to find the boy's entrance once again, hugging him tightly and just breathing him in for a moment before pushing in. Tao searched for his lips blindly, kissing him desperately in an attempt to muffle his increasingly louder moans, and maybe also Yifan's. Tao's member was now trapped between their bodies, the friction and heat making his movements sloppy.

"Tao. Taozi," he said between kisses, "I need to ask you something," he deepened the kiss without interrupting the thrusting, "But it's really important," he whispered as he finally stopped moving.

Tao pulled away imperceptibly, regarding him cautiously before nodding softly.

"Taozi. Would you like to move in with me?" he asked, leaning to press his forehead against his boyfriend's squeezing his eyes closed and preparing for the possibly negative answer. 

He didn't expect the silence, though. He opened his eyes after a couple of too-long-moments, coming face to face with an astonished Tao, eyes completely open. His legs were limp, the grip on his hips loosening.

It was when tears began running down Tao's cheeks that he panicked. He wasn't expecting the crying either. 

"I'm so, so sorry Tao! You don't have to if you don't want to! I just thought that you could come live into my place and we'd see each other every day and I've really missed you a lot lately and thought it'd be nice but seriously if you don't want to it's fin-" his desperate babbling was cut short when Tao hugged him tightly, legs and arms wrapped so hard around him that Yifan was finding it difficult to breath.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you," he sobbed into his neck, "Yifan, I love you so much," he whispered in awe. And then, he began moving his hips frantically, pushing Yifan's member in and out of him, "But it really hurts if you leave me hanging like this, you idiot!" he bucked upwards, pulling him closer to his body and trying to reach that so much needed friction, "I do. Of course I want to move in with you. I'd love to. I love you. I really do, Yifan," he sighed against him.

Yifan smiled to himself, resuming his thrusts and clutching the boy closer to him, "Thanks baby. I love you too."

Tao pulled apart, reaching for his own member before he began pumping at the speed of his thrusts, "Great. Now I'm crying and I haven't even come yet. And it's your fucking fault," he snarled, delirious need evident in his voice.

Yifan pulled his hand away, replacing it with his own and continuing the movement. The boy threw his head backwards, a rumbling groan leaving his mouth before he bit his lip forcefully.

"Leave that to me," Yifan smirked, placing a kiss on the side of his neck. Adjusting Tao's weight on him, he began to try out angles, chasing for that one bundle of nerves that'd make his boyfriend scream. 

It was easy to notice when he found it, the unabashedly loud noises leaving the younger man's lips getting more and more difficult to hide, muscles tensing under his touch. Tao begged a silent "There," and it was with a sigh of relief that, after few more thrusts and pumps to his member, he came in his hand, staining both their chests, body slumping against Yifan's. 

With Tao tensing around him, the pressure and heat and everything became irresistible, too much, and it didn't take long for Yifan to finish too, coming inside his boyfriend's body and muffling a groan on his neck.  

They sat there for several minutes, breaths jagged, without any intention of getting out of the embrace. It had been a terribly long time since Yifan had had such a good, earth-shattering orgasm, and was happy knowing that it had been alongside his boyfriend.

"I love you, Tao," he kissed under his jaw, "Much, much more than you think."

Tao let his arms drop from his shoulders, leaning against his chest, "I know," he smiled, "Sorry for coming over even though I know that you don't like it," he pouted.

"No! No. Thank you for not listening to me. I was being an idiot," he reached to push the sweaty strands of hair out of the man's face, who beamed at him before pushing himself up with a little difficulty.

"I'm going to the toilet. Pretty sure your patients are getting restless out there," he grinned mischievously before giving him a once over and a wink, "You should clean up too," he said before disappearing behind the door.

It was then that Yifan noticed the general disastrous state of not only his person, but the whole area. He begged that a few wipes were enough to remove semen stains from... well, everywhere, and started cleaning. He had elderly patients coming up, and he'd be a terrible cardiologist if he ended up being the cause of their heart attack. Putting on his clothes, he attempted to make his hair look presentable and not belonging to someone who'd had the most awesome sex ever barely ten minutes before.

"Well done, Doc," Tao mocked him from the doorway once he'd finished cleaning up. Yifan noticed that he'd put the white coat once again, a few stains still visible.

"You're a really naughty patient, Taozi," he smirked, pulling him from the waist for another kiss that Tao was happy to return.

"Just for my Doctor," he chuckled once they pulled apart. He left Yifan's arms, making his way towards the door before Yifan called out, "Are you keeping the coat?" a smile playing on his lips at the boy's occurrences.

"Yep," he said cheekily, "Warranty," he added with a wink, amused at the elder's confusion, "That you're coming home after your shift. You are, right?" he asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Everything that had to be studied that night crossed Yifan's mind.

"Wait for me," he said with a smile of his own. It was worth it seeing the delighted look on his Taozi's face. Right now he was everything he wanted. He'd find a way to study later.

Tao turned back towards the door, stopping with a hand on the doorknob, "Oh, one last thing," he smiled, "You really are a great doctor," he laughed, "I'm completely cured!" he screamed as he opened the door. "Bye, I love you," he whispered, just for him to hear, "I'll wait for you at home."

And with that, he closed the door behind him. 


End file.
